god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Poseidon
thumb|220px|Poseidon - Herr der Meere Poseidon ist der Bruder des mächtigen Zeus, der Hera und des Hades. Er ist der Herrscher der Meere und König von Atlantis, sowie ein wichtiger Antagonist aus God of War III. Griechische Mythologie Poseidon war der Gott der Meere und der Herrscher über Atlantis. Atlantis war das einzige Landgebiet, das ihm gehörte. Sonst regierte Poseidon über Wassermassen und Ozeane, sowie mehrere Hafenstädte. In der römischen Mythologie war er unter dem Namen Neptun bekannt. In der griechischen Mythologie war er vermultlich der zweitmächtigste Gott nach seinem Bruder Zeus. Poseidon hatte eine Frau, Amphitrite, eine Nymphe und Tochter von Okeanus. Beide hatten viele Kinder, darunter Triton, Theseus, Orion oder den Zyklopen Polyphemeus. Einst hatte Poseidon einen Wettstreit gegen Athene verloren, bei dem es darum ging, wer Beschützer der Stadt Athen werden sollte. Poseidon war der Schutzgott vieler Fischer und Seefahrer. Sollte ihn jemand beleidigen, so hatte er mit gewaltigen Gewittern und Stürmen zu rechnen, so wie einst es bei Odysseus der Fall war, der 10 Jahre lang auf dem Meer umher irrte, nachdem er Poseidon beleidigt hatte. Wie sein Bruder Zeus, wurde Poseidon dafür bekannt, dass er viele Affären mit Sterblichen hatte. Bekannte Symbole für Poseidon waren unter anderem der Dreizack oder die Pferde, da er auch der Herr der Pferde war. In der God-of-War Serie Im ersten großen Krieg thumb|Poseidon im ersten großen Krieg Wie allen anderen Geschwister außer Zeus wurde Poseidon vom mächtigen Titanen Kronos verschluckt. Als er von Zeus befreit werden konnte, kämpft er an der Seite seines Bruder gegen die Titanen in der Titanomachie. Während der großen Schlacht hilft Poseidon seinen Bruder Hades, den mächtigen Atlas niederzustrecken und damit die Führung der Titanen zu vernichten. Poseidon gelang es nämlich mit einem mächtigen Angriff, Atlas auf die Knie zu zwingen, sodass Hades ihm die Seelen rauben kann. Nachdem die Klinge des Olymps den großen Krieg beendete und die Titanen in den Tartarus verbannte, wurde Poseidon Herrscher über die Meere. Später lässt er einen Palast in Atlantis errichten und lebte seitdem dort auch als König von Atlantis. Hilfsbereitschaft zu Kratos Als die bösartige Hydra die Ägäis terrorisiert, wird Kratos von Athene aufgefordert dieses Monster zu töten. Während des Kampfes erscheint Poseidon zu Kratos und gewährt ihm einen mächtigen Zauber, Poseidon's Zorn, den Kratos gegen die Bestie und andere Monster einsetzen kann. Im späteren Verlauf erreicht Kratos auch Poseidon's Tempel im Temepl der Pandora. Dort findet er Poseidon's Dreizack. Mit diesen ist es Kratos nun möglich zu tauchen. Nachdem Kratos in "God of War: Ghost of Sparta" Atlantis zerstörte, wurde Poseidon so sauer, dass er dem Spartaner dies niemals verzeihen würde. Seitdem brennt Hass zwischen den beiden. So sendet Poseidon auch Tritonen, um Kratos zu töten. In der zweiten Titanomachie Poseidon und seine Geschwister starten sofort mit einer Offensive, als die Titanen den Olymp besteigen. Poseidon gelingt es einen Titanen, Epimetheus, sofort zu töten. Im Laufe der Schlacht nutzt er Hippocampen, um sich gegen den Titanen Gaia und Kratos zu stellen. Von der Größe her ist er groß wie ein Titan und sehr mächtig. Ihm thumb|188px|Poseidon in Wassergestaltgelingt es auch fast Gaia zu töten. Poseidon ist sogar so stark gewesen , dass er im Alleingang beinahe zwei Titanen besiegte. Doch den beiden gelingt es Poseidon von seiner Macht zu trennen, was ihn wieder zu seiner normalen Größe bringt. Kratos gelang es nämlich Poseidon aus der Brust des riesigen Wassermonsters zu entfernen. Danach wurde Poseidon von Kratos getötet, indem er ihm die Augen aussticht und ihm das Genick bricht. Poseidons Tod hat zur Folge, dass die Welt in riesigen Wassermengen verschluckt. Am Anfang haben die Titanen mit Epimetheus schnell einen Titanen verloren, doch auch die Götter haben mit Poseidon einen mächitgen Mann verloren. Später findet Kratos auch noch eine Prinzessin von Poseidon, dessen Name unbekannt ist, die auch stirbt, nachdem sie von einem Hebel eingequetscht wurde. God of War: Ascension Wie Zeus, Ares und Hades ist auch Poseidon einer der vier Götter, den man für seinen Streiter aussuchen muss. Der Meeresgott verleiht dem Streiter unter anderem starke Wasser-Attacken. Persönlichkeit Poseidon gilt als respektvoller Gott. Er ist eigentlich nie brutal oder gewaltsam. Oft ist er hilfsbereit, wie in God of War. Aber wenn ihn jemand beleidigt, oder seine Familie verspottet, kann er schnell wütend werden. Als Kratos seine Stadt Atlantis vernichtete, brennt Hass zwischen den beiden. Aussehen Als Meeresgott wird Poseidon immer mit dem Element Wasser in Verbindung gebracht. Er scheint etwas jünger als sein Bruder Zeus zu sein, obwohl er eigentlich älter ist. Seinem Aussehen nach ist er vlt. 40 - 50 Jahre, er kann aber auch noch viel älter sein. Sein gesamter Körper ist mit blauen Markierungen bestückt, das das Element Wasser darstellen soll. Poseidon kann sich aber auch in ein riesigen Wassergiganten verwandeln. Dort hat er seine Wasserpferde, Hippocampus genannt, zur unterstützung. In seiner Wasserform wird Poseidon als Meeresgott so dargestellt, wie wir es am besten kennen. Er trägt eine Zackenkrone und hat seinen berühmten Dreizack bei sich. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Meeresgott besitzt Poseidon eine ganze Reihe von Stärken. Er kann das Wasser manipulieren und es gegen seinen Feind einsetzen. Außerdem kann er sich in einen riesigen Wasserriesen verwandeln. Dabei besitzt er mehrere Wasserpferde, die ihn im Kampf unterstützen. Mit seinem Dreizack kann er starke Wasserattacken ausführen. In seiner riesigen Wassergestalt ist er in der Lage, gegen einen Titanen die Oberhand zu gewinnen. In God of War III konnte er den Titanen Epimetheus töten und hätte auch, wenn Kratos nich wäre, die Titanin Gaia besiegt. Trivia *Poseidon ist der erste Bossgegner in God of War III. *Laut Entwickler war Poseidon der Charakter mit dem höchsten Entwicklungsaufwand. Für seine monströse Form hatten sie mind. 6 - 12 Monate gebraucht. *Außerdem ist Poseidon der erste Gott, den man in God of War sieht. *In einer Map im Multiplayermodus von God of War: Ascension taucht sein einäugiger Sohn Polyphemeus auf. *In God of War erscheint der Gott viel älter als in God of War III. Zum Beispiel ist seine Haut älter und sein Bart buschiger. Vermutich liegt es daran, dass die Entwickler von God of War zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Pläne zu God of War III, geschweige denn God of War II hatten. *In seinem Kampf gegen Kratos erwähnt er: "Atlantis soll gerächt werden". Dies verweist auf die Ergeignisse aus God of War: Ghost of Sparta *Das Konzept des Titanen Okeanos aus God of War II hat Ähnlichkeiten mit der monströsen Wasserform des Poseidon. *Angeblich wurde Poseidon mit dem Übel Wut infiziert. en:Poseidon Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:God of War III en:Poseidon